Blame It On The Mistletoe
by gathers-no-moss
Summary: "Well, the two people under the mistletoe are supposed to kiss."


_Title: Blame It On The Mistletoe_

_Summary: Jack/Kate Christmas Fluff_

_Disclaimer: Not Mine; Don't sue_

_Author's Notes: I've been trying to write a post "I Do" fic, but I can't get into the characters frame of mind. I decided to write this instead, in a slightly different writing style. The title comes from a Christmas song. All mistakes are mine. A cheap Christmas gift is the gift of reviews. Merry Christmas/Happy Holiday's!!_

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Jack." Kate bounced back on the balls of her feet, clasped her hands behind her back, and grinned childishly as he turned around to face her. 

For the moment, he dropped what he was doing, delighting in her astonishingly good mood. The Christmas spirit was alive and well. He grinned back at her casually, liking the way the sun highlighted her petite frame. "Merry Christmas. I guess Claire's been spreading the word."

"Yeah. She said something about having a get-together tonight by the fire to sing carols."

"That sounds nice," he reflected, turning back to the task at hand. He could talk and work at the same time.

She shrugged indifferently, watching as he struggled with some blue material, finding it hard not to stare at the way his muscles rose and fell with each action. "I'm not much of a singer, so I doubt I'll go but. . ."

He chuckled to himself, glancing back over his shoulder. "You know Claire's going to make you," he answered matter-of-factly. "Might as well not fight it."

She flashed him another smile, rolling her eyes in amusement. "Don't I know it."

A minute passed without them saying a word, the sound of crinkling material the only noise. She liked that they could just be together, without words, and sometimes, without actions. His presence made her want to stay still still. She finally gave in, though, her curiosity breaking through. "What's the matter with your tent?"

Jack turned to face her again, frustration written all over his face, moisture glistening on his forehead and cheeks, pointing up. "For some reason, the roof refuses to stay in place. Last night, I received a face full of water when it fell."

"Ohhh." She tried to hold in her laughter, knowing he might not appreciate the humor involved. But the trace of it couldn't be taken from her voice. "So that's why I heard you cursing the moon last night."

He smirked at her faintly, hands on his hips, shifting his body closer to hers. A movement that didn't go unnoticed by her, though she dared not admit why. "I'm glad you find that amusing, Kate. I'm happy to have made your day."

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I mean, really sorry."

A glint of humor crossed his face, as he fought a loosing battle to keep a grin from appearing. "Yeah, I can tell by the way your trying not to spill your guts, that you 'really mean it'."

She folded her arms. "Air quotes hurt, Jack," she teased.

A strange, faintly eager look flashed in his eyes at her teasing tone, and she found it hard to look away, green eyes mesmerized by magnetic brown ones. Unconsciously leaning in his direction, the easiness of the moment before disappeared, replaced by something smoldering between them. An electricity that had been there since the beginning, safely tucked away until the moment it could appear.

His finger traced her cheek, softly brushing away tendrils of hair that had escaped her ponytail. She shivered, bringing her hand up to stop his movements, his fingers warm against her skin. Unbearable tenderness shown in his face as he leaned closer, his breathe mingling sweetly with hers. A tumble of confused thoughts and feelings assailed her. _Am I really ready for this? What if it doesn't work? Will he stay once he knows what I've done? _The questions made the decision for her. She hated that she was going to hurt him again, and hoped that he would understand.

She broke away from him gently, watching as his hand fell back against his thigh, breaking the tension with a topic changing question. "Why haven't you asked Locke or Sayid to help you? Seems like this is a two person job."

Dipping his head, he nodded behind him, hiding his displeasure, cutting his eyes to the left. "I wanted to be alone today and I thought I could fix it myself." A sigh escaped his lips. "Turns out I'm not as handy as I thought I was."

Kate backed up, almost bumping into one of the polls, confusion in the depths of her eyes, wondering why she felt disappointed when she should have been feeling relief. He was giving her an easy out. Reluctance tinged the edge of her voice. "I'll let you get back to work then."

Sometimes she was like an open book, her emotions easily accessible. If she'd known, she would have instantly closed herself off before he'd gotten a glance. "No, don't, I. . ." Jack grabbed her arm rougher than intended, loosening his grip only when he felt her wince. "Sorry," he murmured before raising his voice again, a touch of pleading in his stance. He wasn't going to let her go that easily. "I would really like it if you would stay."

There would probably be bruises on her arm tomorrow, but somehow she didn't care. She quirked her eyebrows, noticing the way her skin tingled under his touch, the way her heart jumped at the emotion swimming in his eyes. No hesitation now. Her tongue swept out across her lips prior to answering. "If you want me to."

"I would." He let go of her arm, watching her a moment, before turning back around, calling to her over his shoulder. "Do you mind grabbing the other end of this tarp?"

The question was unexpected, but an excuse for her to stay. "Sure." She grabbed the right side as he grabbed the left, raising it above her head, her body facing towards the inside, while his faced the other way. He mumbled something indecipherable, twisting the tarp in his hands as she watched out of the corner of her eye. Tuning out his voice, she noticed movement nearby, and adjusted her eyes in time to see Claire approaching, something held delicately in her left hand. Kate opened her mouth in greeting, but snapped it shut when Claire held up a hand to silence her.

She nodded in agreement, watching with interest as Claire stopped at the entrance, made sure Jack still had his back turned, and proceeded to hang something above her head. It was only after it was hanging limply that Kate got a better look at it.

Mistletoe.

Claire had just given her another chance to kiss Jack. Her friend grinned suggestively, waved, and sauntered away before anything else could be said or done.

A dizzying current raced through her, and the tarp fell from her hands before she could comprehend what had happened. Jack turned her way, grunting in his effort, lowering his end as well.

"What's wrong?"

Kate turned in his direction, startled by his voice, a blush creeping into her cheeks. _What was it about this man that could make her so uncoordinated? _She smiled in apology, picking up her end in one hand, until his eyes told her to just drop it. "Sorry, something distracted me.

"I'm not getting anywhere, anyway." He dropped his own end in annoyance, but he flashed her a gentle smile. "What do you say we go play golf or something?"

A soft sigh escaped her lips, but her mind was thinking of a few more things they could actually be doing other than playing golf, but deciding to agree with his choice. "Sounds a lot more fun." They exited at the same time, but Jack put his arm out to stop her, his eyes finding Claire's gift.

"Where did this come from?"

Kate glanced up innocently, stuttering on her words, unable to lie, not wanting to. "Claire strung it up when you weren't looking."

He finally glanced back down at her, his questioning gaze piercing her. The blush creeping across her face made her look adorable. "Where did she find mistletoe?"

She shrugged, catching her hands behind her back, unsure if she would be able to resist placing them on his body. "I don't know, but this _is_ the same island with polar bears and secret hatches. . ."

"Did you plan this?"

"I didn't stop her if that's what you mean."

He grinned wickedly. "Should we try it out?"

Surprise flittered across her face, making her voice squeak. "What?"

"Well, the intended two people under the mistletoe are supposed to kiss."

Her breathe quickened. Questions plaguing her mind earlier forgotten. "Only if you want to."

He leaned in closer. "I want to."

"Okay." His soft lips were against hers before the word was cold from her own.

She fought against the urge to purr in delight.

He fought against the urge to pull her back into the tent.

Foreheads touching, they parted. Jack slipped his hand lightly onto her waist. Her hand slipped to his chest, the thumping of his heart in tune with hers.

"Maybe we should join the others instead of golfing," he suggested. "With other people around. . ."

"I agree," she interrupted, glancing back into the tent, grinning with pleasure, finding that she liked flirting with him now more than ever. Knowing when she did, it would end like this. "If you need to Jack, I'll let you sleep in my tent."

"That's a dangerous proposition, Kate."

"Didn't say we would be sleeping together."

He laughed, his eyes twinkling as he took her hand, swinging it lightly. "Promises, promises."

THE END


End file.
